


OUTLAW

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM





	OUTLAW

You were waiting for this event for years, and now, finally , your favorite band Black Veil Brides has a tour. Your city was on their list . Didn't hesitate for a minute , you ran to buy a ticket , looking forward to meeting with your idols . You loved them all, but especially you love Ashley. It is for him, such a cheeky and sexual musician . And his tattoo "OUTLAW" - the first thing you notice when you at first view the video with the band. And since then, the inscription on the body of Man didn't give you a rest -night and day you were dreaming to touch him . But whether your dream come true?  
On the appointed day, in the morning you met and raced with all haste to a large concert hall , long before there appeared your idols. But here they are! The cries of fans stunned you, but you have to be happy that you see them on stage. That many hours of waiting , of course, was worth it. The concert started without delay and BVB Army enjoyed the beautiful voice of Andy, from which all the walls were shaking and fragile girls' hearts .  
"Andy! Andy! ", they shouted , in a frenzy looking for a guy who won their hearts. Biersack walked very close to the stage and held out his hand in a leather glove without fingers trembling for girls. One of them reached for his hand. Touching a warm , living , real Andy , she almost fainted. The fans, who stood next to her, do not give her to collapse to the floor unconscious. But more expect it will hardly .  
You're looking forward to the guitar part Ashley, how cleverly he fingered his thin graceful fingers stretched to the limit of the string, you goose bumps skimmed. You forget how to breathe when you think fell on his tattoos, floodlights lit. You just give in to this universal madness.  
You almost lost self-control when Ashley licked his favorite guitar. You wanted to rush to the scene to pounce on their favorite musician and in front of everyone ...  
You didn't have time to finish this thought , since at this point Ashley was very close to the fans. It was such a good angle where you see it now! He leaned forward slightly, his body was so close - just a stone's throw away, but no, you can't reach the star all in one motion . You're not desperate and jumped lightly hitting the guy. He looked into the hall, and you have been assured that he looked exactly you. You smiled and winked at him.  
After the concert you're rushed for autographs, pushing all the girls who approached Ashley, and despaired when alienate you, you just slipped up ahead and you could not be stopped. You pleased with the fact that the majority of fans clustered around Andy, and you didn't have to wait so long to break for a autograph of your idol. You handed him a poster on which he left his autograph, but suddenly you noticed that he struck on the back of something else. You grabbed a poster and a little withdrawn you read the writing. There was only address, but you knew perfectly well what it all means. Nobody forces you to go to him. But you can't abandon this.  
After waiting , when all this frenzied crowd, of which you are, oddly enough, one is, gets going, you went to the place indicated Ashley. There was no one nearby, and you leaned against the wall of the building, near which stood to take a breath and recover.  
Soon to building a car drove up and braked sharply. The door opened and looked out of the car guy in sunglasses. It was Ashley.  
"Sit down, what are you waiting?", he chuckled. His voice gave you confidence and without fear you sat on the front seat. Ashley started the engine, and you rushed through the empty night road.  
Ride was not long, though during that time did you get to understand that Ash isn't only first-class musician, but also an excellent driver. Stopping the car at the hotel, the guy opened the door and you are out of the car. Unequivocally taking your waist, Ashley took you through the back door to the hotel.  
Caught in his spacious room, you're still a little did not believe in the reality of what is happening. Ashley locked the door and came very close to you. You were pressed against the wall of his strong body. You reached to his lips, located so close to you that you could feel his breath. Kiss , which absorbed all his passion, gives you confidence and feel completely deprived. Your hands began to explore the hot guy's body, you ran a hand on his tattoo, which so long ago wanted to touch, but that didn't stop you. Unbuttoned his leather belt black pants, you began to remove it, but Ashley grabbed your arm and dragged you into bed.  
You did not resist and let him take everything under control. His nimble fingers pulled up your shirt, and his hands gripped your breasts so much that you already screamed. He sneaked off your shirt with the logo of the group, tilt it to the side of the set to your brassiere. Not knowing how to undo it ( probably more the fans don't put it before the concert!) , Ashley simply force pulled the strap and ripped it. Thus getting rid of your clothes, guy raised your arms over your head and tied them thereby strap that you couldn't stay with him.  
You felt helpless, but don't you dreamed about it - to be in full power in the one of whom thought at night?  
Pulling off your shorts, Ashley took up your underwear. You're so cute blushing, you were a little uncomfortable, but your diffidence only provoke this predator.  
Getting rid of the remnants of his clothes ripped Ashley teeth rustling bag and put on a condom. Man lay down on you with his body so tightly that no choice between you and him. You felt solid flesh, which rests with you. With bites your neck, why you moaned hoarsely, Ashley began to come into you. That you didn't scream, he stuffed your mouth greedy kiss. First you wanted to escape, because you were very sick, but you couldn't do it. Your hands were tied, and your body was pushed into the bed Ashley strong body. Yes, even if you had the opportunity, you'd hardly have to use it.  
Fully being in you, man became to move rhythmically. Gradually the pain drowned pleasant sensations, and you moaned softly in Ashley's ear . He took pity on you and your hands freed. Finally, you could hug him and even harder pressed to afford. Then you patted him on the back, then scratched his skin, leaving red stripes on it.  
Ashley began to move faster, and your soft moans gradually moved into loud screams of pleasure. The guy was breathing heavily, not slowing down for a second. Clasping hands your chest , he became knead it, you couldn't scream, seems frustrated voice. You just whispered hoarsely : "Ashley, I love you."  
" Yes, I know" , the guy said , as if it must be so.  
A few jerks you covered both strong orgasm. You fell asleep in the hands of Ashley. You tired of his passion...  
The next morning you woke up and found a note on the bed . It was just five words : "Baby, you were just super . "  
You smiled through the tears. Chances are you'll never meet him again. He even don't knows your name. But this night will be in your memories forever.


End file.
